Talk:Walker
Villian Status Should we really class walker as a villian? : I've been thinking and I can't help the questioning the fact that walker is called a villian, I mean locking evil ghosts up doesn't really seem that evil, I know he fought danny many times in the series but if so did several over ghosts who are just classed as other ghosts like pointdexter and Johnny 13, also he seems to me as more an anti hero like the guys in white, he isn't trying to conqure the earth or kill incocent people for his own reasons, all he is doing is locking up ghosts who break the rules, admitally he is strict but is he really evil? :: Please sign your posts. I whole-heartedly agree. He's not so much evil as he is misguided. I wish the writers would release something about the history of the "villians" because I would love to see why he is the way he is. You don't get to be so strict growing up in Candyland.Grassrunnerdaughter (talk) 21:10, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ::: Added a topic header so it's easier to edit. Yes, he is a villain. He antagonizes the main protagonists (among others), but he does it in a way that isn't beneficial to anyone but himself. I think locking someone away for all of eternity for the smallest of crimes is power abuse, which would class Walker as a villain. (Anti-hero example: Guys in White are just trying to keep the world safe in the long run, not knowing that what they're doing is actually harmful.) (Villain example: The Box Ghost is almost completely harmless to the crew, but because he still gets in the way, even if only slightly, and isn't really doing anything beneficial to anyone, he is still classified as a villain.) --¤Ele 02:57, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ::: ::: I'm dropping the arugement on his status. I just wanted to say that I can kind of see how he might think he's doing a good thing.Grassrunnerdaughter (talk) 21:06, January 19, 2012 (UTC) ::: Does Walker really have any Ghost Powers besides overshadowing people? It's just a question that's been on my mind lately. He's a powerful ghost, sure, but he doesn't really use any real ghost powers besides overshadowing, intangibility (because you have to have that in order overshadow someone...I think) and flying. 20:09, August 2, 2011 (UTC)Random DP fan. Referance I can't believe no one has mentioned this before. His name is WALKER. He's clearly southern (like TEXAS). He's an officer. Sort of a RANGER. Does anyone else think there's at least some chance he might be a referance to some kind *wink wink* of show?Grassrunnerdaughter (talk) 21:23, January 11, 2012 (UTC) : Sorry if this is a bit rude, but it's driving me crazy... Refer'e'nce* Second, this wikia isn't too active. I've started trying to fix articles, but I'm only one person, so it's not as though every page has been hit so far and a lot needs to be added, fixed, etc.. If you think it's worth trivia mentioning, just go ahead and add it -- it is polite of you to start a talk page post first, though. --¤Ele 21:59, January 11, 2012 (UTC) : Thank you for correcting me.Grassrunnerdaughter (talk) 21:07, January 12, 2012 (UTC)